Ashley Magnus' birth
by Dr.AshleyRied
Summary: So here is how in my mind Ashley was born.  And by the way in this story Helen has a sister. I might continue with this plot or characters but you will have to wait and see.


_Hey even though this is one of my first fanfics please don't hesitate to criticize or love it._

_I do not own any of the Sanctuary characters or the TV show plotlines. I do however own Katherine and the plot of this story._

Helen Magnus paced back and forth in her private room in the London Sanctuary. She was here for two reasons the first was the one she was thinking about at the moment. Although James, her life-long friend, had told her that her child was ok she couldn't help worrying. Her daughter was a week over due and Helen wasn't sure how much longer she could wait, she was becoming impatient and sick of being tired all the time. Her daughter kicked Helen's stomach and she couldn't help but to smile. "Shh, my child." She laughed when her daughter stilled at her mother's voice.

James stood in the doorway of Helen's room; she hadn't heard him open the door. He watched Helen rub her swollen pregnant stomach and couldn't help smiling. She will make a very good mother he told himself even with her other duties. "Helen," he whispered to her from the doorway.

She couldn't help jumping slightly at the surprise of James' voice. Helen turned to face James and smiled. "Hello James."

James stared at his friend and shook his head. "You were worrying, weren't you?"

Helen couldn't help chuckling; James always knew what she was thinking sometimes even before she knew. While looking at James Helen couldn't help thinking of John. James had been the one to tell her that her lover and soon to be husband was also the man who had killed seven young woman.

The moment tears started James pulled Helen into a brotherly hug and sat down on the couch with her in his arms. "He can't hurt you Helen or you're child. He's gone." He repeated the last line a couple more times then sat on the couch holding Helen in silence as she cried.

After a moment Helen pulled away from James gently and wiped her eyes and smiled at James. "Bloody hormones."

James laughed when she said this and stood up. "Come on, I have a surprise for you." He stood up and took Helen's hand and led her to the library in silence.

Katherine smiled and stood up when Helen walked into the library. "Hello little sister."

Helen stood in the doorway of the library and stared in silence at her older sister. She hadn't seen Katherine in years. To be exact fifty years ago on the night her father said goodbye and never came back. Helen couldn't believe that Katherine was here. "Katherine!"

Katherine pulled her sister into a gentle but loving hug. "I've missed you Helen. It's been along time."

Helen sat down across from Katherine and accepted a cup of tea from the Big Guy. She couldn't stop smiling. "Katherine, why are you here?"

"James here contacted me and said you needed your big sister."

"Where have you been all these years?"

"I've been everywhere. It took me a while to find our father but I did and I helped him for a number of years before he disappeared again. After he left again I continued to help abnormal when and where I could. What about you, James told me what happened to John. I'm sorry."

Helen tensed when Katherine mentioned John and tried very hard to hold back her tears. She rubbed her hand over her baby, his baby. Somehow she managed to but her pain had not gone unnoticed.

Katherine noticed her sister tense and saw her trying to hold back tears. "I'm sorry Helen"

James watched the two sisters talk and sat back to watch. The two women had once been very close to the point where you couldn't separate them for long periods of time. That had changed the night Gregory Magnus had left. After that the two women had begun to grow apart to the point where Katherine simple left. James sat and listened to Helen and Katherine as they caught up and every so often joined the conversation.

Two hours later Helen suddenly gasped and grabbed at her stomach. "Oh!" She said in a pained voice before screaming out in pain.

"Katherine, help me get Helen back to her rooms. It's time to meet the newest edition to the Magnus family." James said to Katherine quickly as he helped Helen stand up. Katherine quickly but carefully helped her sister back to her rooms while James went to get his medical supplies that he would need.

"Oh! Dear lord, it hurts." Helen whimpered as the contractions got closer and closer together. She clenched Katherine's hand tightly as the pain washed over her body. Katherine gently set her sister on the bed, propping Helen up on pillows.

James appeared in the room moments later and lifted Helen's skirt to see how far along she was. "Things are moving quickly Helen, at the next contraction I want you to push. It's time for baby Magnus to join the world." James said as he smiled in a brotherly way towards Helen.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Helen screamed as she pushed with all her might as the contraction swept over her body. She squeezed Katherine's hand as she pushed through the pain, ready to finally meet her child. "Ahhhhhhhh!" She screamed again before collapsing on the bed from exhaustion.

"Wah!" Helen heard her baby cry and smiled with happy tear filled eyes as James held up her child. A daughter she had a beautiful baby girl with small tuffs of blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She smiled tiredly as James washed her daughter before wrapping the small girl in a blanket and handing the child to her mother.

"Ashley, Ashley Jamie Magnus." Helen said as she held her newly named daughter in her arms for the first time. "After my mother and my best friend." She said as she smiled at James.

_Well there it is I hope you liked it._


End file.
